Providing a traditional email account and corresponding email address is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. However, email addresses are generally provided by an employer, Internet service provider (ISP), or free email service provider. One problem with employer provided email accounts is that if the employee leaves the employer, contacts of the employee have a difficult time tracking down the employee because the employee loses their employer provided email address. A problem with ISP provided email accounts is that ISP customers tend to continually shop around for the best and/or cheapest ISP. Upon leaving their present ISP, the customer loses their ISP provided email address. Free on-line email accounts tend to be limited in capabilities and may link many unwanted solicitations to the email account holder.
Financial services organizations commonly provide on-line access to financial accounts for checking balances, performing transactions, purchasing products or services, and a variety of other financial services known in the art. However, these financial services organizations do not provide other internet services for customers or members of the financial institution. Thus, the use of a financial organization's web site by its customers or members is very limited.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system and method to provide an email account.